Adopted Love
by JoJo-Hearts-Yoohx3
Summary: Kaname and Zero were orphans adopted into the same family. As they grow older, their brotherly affections convert into something even more, however, the reality of high school and its complications may destroy their relationship...


***Nervous smile* Hello… So I've been aching to post a new story for ages now, and here it is. This fanfic will mainly focus on brotherly affections turning into intimate desires for one another, so the first few chapters will basically follow Zero and Kaname through their young ages of sexual discovery ^_^ (lol, I'm so perverted) The rest will go through their hardships as they grow older, or something like that… I dunno, things will turn out based on how it goes on and what you guys think of it really =)**

**Disclaimer: I **_**obviously **_**do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino owns them =) **

**Small Note: This is completely AU, vampires don't exist, so some things will be changed or altered for most characters, but I will try and keep them in character as much as possible ;D**

**~~~~~Chapter 1: Prologue~~~~~**

Kuran Juuri smiled at the adorable scene before here. Sitting snuggly on the couch under a blanket were her two seven-year-old adopted sons, sleeping peacefully in each other's embrace on the ruby red couch near the fireplace. She knelt in front of them and brushed the chocolate locks of Kaname's hair away from his eyes, repeating the same thing for Zero's silver bangs.

One year ago Juuri would have never believed that her dream for a family would ever bloom so magnificently then she ever thought. Juuri's dream was being able to start a happy family with her loving husband Kuran Haruka. It sounded like a clichéd and sappy sort of dream to most people she told it to, but she never let it go.

Even after that horrible news she was told last year.

Juuri had collapsed in tears and pain as the doc tor explained to her how she wasn't able to bear children; the thought shattered her into broken pieces, almost destroying her from the inside. A week after that, she was in a complete state of wreck, she didn't eat properly, she started to care less for her appearance and health as well as dwell in a poor state of fatigue.

Haruka hadn't taken the news any better than his wife, but he stayed strong for her, even if work was getting harder to concentrate on and sleep was one of the least of his worries. His heart nearly broke at the sight of his wife, he thought she would have killed herself at that point, but after several attempts at coaxing her to care for herself, Juuri took her time to pull herself together, and so did Haruka.

After longs talks and conversations concerning their ordeal, they both agreed to adoption. Juuri was a bit doubtful about the whole thing would work out, but she always wanted to be able to cradle a child lovingly in her arms, care for them and watch them grow. She didn't know what motivated her in such a wish, but she knew she wanted to have a family, she knew the love between Haruka and herself was strong enough to carry out that single dream.

And here she was, two bundles of joy snuggled closely to each other under a thick, warm blanket. She got up and gave them both a kiss on the forehead. She stood there for a moment before strong, tender arms slid around her waist and wrapped themselves lovingly around her, pulling her into a warm chest behind her.

She giggled. "Late again aren't we?"

Haruka smiled and nuzzled his wife's neck, kissing it gently before resting his chin on her shoulder. "Sorry, you know how work is, I tried to get home as soon as I could…" His gaze flickered towards his two sons, sleeping soundly in each other's warmth. His eyes softened at young boys.

"You know, today's special…" said as she turned her head and smiled.

"Oh really…" Haruka trailed off as he continued to focus of Juuri's relaxing sweet scent, something that smelt similar to vanilla roses.

Juuri pouted and turned to face her husband. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"What today is!" Juuri frowned but then immediately turned when she heard a muffled groan. She was greeted by a pair of lilac eyes, blinking away the sleep as it gazed back at Juuri. Zero had woken up as was rubbing his eyes, staring into the soft chocolate pools of his mother. "Zero sweetie, did I wake you?..."

"…No…" replied Zero quietly, glaring at the figure that was resting against his shoulder. He made no attempt to shove the brunette off him, but his irritation was clearly present through his annoyed expression. Juuri giggled as she gently patted Zero's head. Zero just pouted at his mother.

"Sorry Zero-chan, here, let me carry you back to your bed." The motherly brunette brought out her arms for Zero to climb in, waiting patiently for the silver-haired to respond to her offer, but instead got a wry look. She sighed, Zero wasn't always very social, and the person he ever interacted with the most was definitely Kaname, her second adopted son. Either way, she knew she had earned Zero's trust and affection, even if it wasn't as much, she will work on it and build her bond with Zero.

Kaname on the other hand, had already gained Zero's trust, even if he wasn't fully aware of it yet, he had it more than his adopted parents. Juuri loved Kaname as much as Zero, but he was equally as hard to talk with as Zero, not that he didn't talk much, it was the fact that he held a stoic, emotionless personality that gave him a really mature demeanour, but she loved him just as much either way.

It was clear through everybody's eyes that Juuri was definitely a determined mother, something she prided herself to be. Even if she had known then for around a year by now, Juuri sometimes got distanced away from her sons, and she didn't like that cold gap between them, not one bit at all, but who could blame them, Zero and Kaname held very dark pasts, so it was only natural for them to be a little distant from her…

After a few awkward minutes as Juuri held her arms out towards Zero, Haruka cleared his throat loudly and suggested that maybe the two boys should continue their sleep in their beds where it was probably more comfortable. He offered to carry Kaname since he didn't want to wake the sleeping brunette as Zero slid from under the warm blanket and made his way towards his own room.

The Kuran couple were rather wealthy people; their house was fairly large, enough room for the small family to live comfortably in. Haruka ran a successful company, most likely the reason to their excessive wealth, and Juuri was a moderately popular author for cook books. Yes, she enjoyed cooking for it was her passion in life, besides her family of course.

As Haruka gently lay Kaname down on the soft bed, carefully trying not to wake the sleeping brunette, he kissed him gently on the forehead before quietly exiting the child's bedroom.

Of course after a few silent minutes passed, Kaname cocked one eye open and made sure he was alone. He sat up and rubbed his sleep-filled eyes, yawning as he stared out the window. Kaname had always observed the outside world, admiring how things worked and the amusing conversations thrown about sometimes between his adopted parents.

But what Kaname loved to observe the most was definitely Zero. He would sometimes stare at the quite, shy boy and receive concerning, wry glances from the silverette, but it was interesting to watch him for reasons Kaname did not himself. There were still many things we wanted to learn about the world, but he would always be infatuated by Zero's presence, wanting to learn more about the boy himself.

As Kaname thought of Zero, he decided to see him, even if it was a bit late at night, way past his bedtime to be exact. Kaname quietly tip-toed down the hallway to Zero's bedroom, quietly walking in, he carefully closed the door behind him with a soft _click. _

Kaname spotted Zero tucked in under his blanket; he seemed to be already sleeping, so Kaname continued to trek quietly until he climbed onto Zero's bed. Carefully making his way under the blanket as to not disturb the sleeping figure, Kaname snuggled closely behind Zero and embraced him gently.

"How many times have I told you to sleep in your own bed, Kaname." The brunette jolted but then chuckled softly to Zero's remark.

"I can't…" whispered Kaname sleepily, yawning into the other boy's back. He closed his eyes, feeling more at ease and more relaxed in Zero's presence. He felt the soft shuffling as Zero turned around and faced Kaname. Opening his eyes he saw a pair of lilac orbs glaring at him. Kaname just smiled and leaned in to kiss the silverette's forehead.

Zero gave him one of his wry looks, "Weirdo…" He earned another chuckled from the brunette before bringing his hand up to play with Kaname's locks. It had become a re-occurring hobby of his, always touching Kaname's hair whenever they were alone in peaceful, serene moments such as now.

He loved the feel of the brunette's soft, silky strands of hair on his fingertips as he idly played with them, twirling them around of rubbing them between his fingertips. This small display of affection always caused Kaname to smile, closing his eyes, he allowed the gentle fingers to run through his hair and lightly fondle with his locks.

"Kaname?..." the brunette opened his eyes to gaze into the pools of confused amethyst eyes.

"Hmm? What it is Zero…"

"Why is my hair have to be different from you, mother and father?" questioned the boy, slight sadness and confusion washed over him as he continued to caress the chocolate, brown locks of the sleepy brunette. Kaname took a light moment to consider his answer. Zero had asked _why it had to be different, _which was a question Kaname didn't think could answer properly without the full knowledge himself. "Why did mom and dad adopt me when I have weird hair…"

"You don't have weird hair Zero, you have cute hair…" The brunette leaned in to the top of Zero's head, caressing his silver strands before entwining his hand with Zero's. "Mother and father adopted you because you're cute Zero…"

Yanking his hand away, Zero gave a half-pout, half-glare at the chuckling brunette, quickly turning around causing his back to face Kaname. "Weirdo…" he muttered, before a pair of tiny arms embraced him from behind, feeling himself being brought closer towards a warm figure. He sighed, _Kaname can say the weirdest things…_

"Zero, mother mentioned there's something special today…" Zero turned around once again to lay on his back, tilting his head to face the sleepy brunette. Zero had also overheard their mother mentioning to Haruka about something special today, both Zero and Kaname already knew.

"Yeah… I know."

Kaname smiled and leaned in to peck Zero on the cheek, he adored that scowl he got every time he did that, what he loved most was that light pink tint that would flush against his porcelain skin. Zero was glad it was dark.

What made today so special was the fact that it was the exact date Zero was adopted into the Kuran family, a whole year had flown past and here Zero was, lying comfortably in a bed next to his brother, well, adopted brother. Zero was glad he was accepted into a family, although wary at first, Zero grew to love them as if they were his own.

"Happy one year, Zero…" Zero smiled, shuffling towards Kaname, he closed his eyes and laid a soft, gentle kiss on Kaname's forehead. _Thank you, Kaname… _

Zero didn't have to voice it out, because Kaname already knew.

**Oh God… Fluff actually ain't my thing, but I wanted to start with a light intro before going into more detailed events for the next chapter. Hopefully this was okay, I dunno, I can't tell myself, so please drop me a review and tell me how it went, please T.T I know this was boring, too much fluff and sappiness and gently kisses X3**

**Please review, it'd mean so so much to me if you did =)**


End file.
